Raven's Realms:Raven and the Realm of Light
by Ruby Raven
Summary: Um. Ok, so some dude(or dudette, I don't know yet, still deciding) has started a war among the fairies. It is up to Raven and her friends to stop the crazed guy from taking over Iyamane, their home, their planet, But can Raven stop him in time? Time......
1. Default Chapter

Um, first fanfic. Note that this isn't based on anything. Everything is copyrighted to me, Raven, my friends, Ashlie(May) and Brenden(Keeranu, or Key in this story.) Um, plot is also ours. Flames or comments appreciated. Let me think....oh, dragons are in an anthro style. Peace dudes.

Raven: Hey, Raven.

Raven: Yeah?

Raven: How come both our names are Raven?

May: Shut you blabbering Samantha!

Raven(the one who asked the question): Ok.

Key: Hey, for those out there, be warned, there are some violence scenes later in the series, so, it is PG, and there might be some cursing as well. (Turns to May and Raven, and Raven, who are arguing) And you three, KINDLY SHUP UP SO THE READERS CAN ENJOY THE STORY!

Raven, May, and Raven: Meep?

_Tears of Blood_

A small tear shaped gem fell to the floor with a musical tinkle. A small fairy was crying. Other fairies crowded around her, trying to comfort her. But her grief was to great. She only shook them away. Her light pink, lavender and pastel blue wings were torn. A larger fairy stepped forward. The other fairies looked up, then shivered and flew away in fright, leaving the sobbing fairy unprotected.

The fairy, DiyaBlue, looked up, and she looked scared.

"DiyaBlue, these...tears....Why?" Asked the larger fairy.

"P-p-please, don't rip my wings off! Don't!" Cried DiyaBlue.

"Then stop crying!" Commanded the large fairy. Her black wings were flared.

"Yes master...." Murmured DiyaBlue. "Yes...Keeran."

Keeran bent down to pick up the crystal gems. After that, she looked at DiyaBlue. Without warning, she struck her across the face.

DiyaBlue looked up at Keeran. The place where Keeran had struck her was turning red, and it was bleeding slightly where the nails dug into her skin. DiyaBlue sniffled, but sat still. Keeran looked satisfied, and then spread her wings and flew away.

Smiling, Keeran counted the gems. 600, not bad she thought. Now, to sell these in the Human black-market. Hmmm, I could start a war between the Light and Dark Fairies, she thought. Then, when she and her loyal supporters stopped the war, they would continue conquering each Fairy type, then conquer the Land of Dragons, Phoenixes, Humans, and then the annoying Cat People. With their technology, thought Keeran, she would have everything she wanted. And...yet, she felt there was something missing....A family....and love. She missed her school friends, her family, the fuss they made over her, the love of her parents. She missed that, but, she decided, being a villain is more fun.

She looked down at the sobbing DiyaBlue. Pitifu- Was her last thought, before a tranquilizer dart hit her neck, and she slumped down on the cloud. A black figure gathered the gems, and carried Keeran. The figure then sprouted black angel wings, and black dragon wings, and flew away...

End of Prologue, Tears of Blood

Ok, so that was my version of the Prologue. Comments and Flames appreciated. Peace dudes, dudettes.


	2. The Big Bangs

Raven: Enjoy!

May: Enjoy!

Key: Ugh.

Chapter One: The Big Bang

Raven! Get out of that shower or I'm telling Mom!" Yelled Raven's little brother, Jake. In the shower, Raven sighed. She had another typical high school day tomorrow. Her lithe and curvy form made her the fastest-and the most dangerous, girl in school. Her hand to hand combat was amazing, and even though boys tried to get Raven to date them, they wind up with bloody noses are sometimes a fractured wing bone, maybe a bone or two. To be the cutest, but the most dangerous gal in school was discouraging. Oh well, she thought. Everything happens for the best.

"Raven! I'm telling Mom!!!" Yelled Jake, and pounding on the door.

"Ok, ok, ok! God, you little tattle tail." Replied Raven testily. She stepped out wearing her new outfit. Her top was black with red flames. Her pants were the same. On her feet, she had silver flames tattooed on one foot, and on the other foot, gold flames. Her black hair had electric blue streaks in them, and her eyes were just white, no pupils or anything. She glared at Jake, who was covered in dirt, for trying to dig his way through Iyamane. She shook her head. Little idiot.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She grabbed the orange juice cartoon, closed the fridge, took a glass out and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Raven started sipping the bitter sweet liquid, feeling it quench her thirst from being in the bath room for too long. Raven just sat there...looking out the window to the streets. Dragons walking their unicorns, talking to each other, and a few people looking like punks, but Raven knew them, she sent all the punks in her school to the hospital at least once. It wasn't so bad.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Three loud bangs boomed outside. Raven looked out side and saw some humans...no...fairies outside. They were the one who caused the booms. Raven gasped. Fairies never came to the Dragon Realm, not unless...

"......No..."

Raven:HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A cliffie! Ok, the next one is called Serpents Den. Trying to get to it as fast as I can. Two chappies in one day, wow. A record.


End file.
